Want You Now
by TashiBabi
Summary: Lucy falls for James during her tour but when she comes back has he moved on? Or will there be a happy ending for everyone? JUCY


**AN: I'm sorry for all the POV changes in this fic but I want to show all emotions from James and Lucy. Maybe abit OOC. Also this is set after Big time tests. **

* * *

James POV

It's been a few months since Lucy left for her European tour and I've taken Kendall's advice; there are plently more girls out there who are amazing. I ran down to the pool after he said that in hope of finding a new girl but to my disappointment all there were was some fake blonde skanks wearing revealing bikinis. Lucy never wore bikinis around the pool. I have no idea why though. She has an incredible body and she should show it of. All the guys would be staring and I would be drooling.

After more weeks of moping a girl called Ellie started chatting to me. She's pretty and it was nice for a girl not to throw herself. We didn't become a couple and we still aren't one. We kiss and cuddle and do stuff like that but I only consider her as a friend; nothing more. I think she wants a relationship but I don't want one and if she can't accept that then that's her look out. Part of me still wants to lust over Lucy but she is on the other side of the world and I don't want to be depressed for the rest of her tour.

Today in Los Angeles it is a boiling hot day. The guys are walking around shirtless and the girls are wearing bikini tops either with shorts of bikini bottoms. I'm in the crib along with the guys, Mrs Knight, Katie and Ellie. Last week we got air conditioning fitted and we are all enjoying the cool living area. Logan is at the dining table reading medical books as he is determined to be a doctor, Mrs Knight is washing up and cleaning the kithen area. Katie is at the kitchen counter on her laptop, Kendall and Carlos are watching a soccer game and I am with Ellie who is sitting on my lap while we are whispering cute things to each other.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I just got back from my tour today and I can't wait to settle back in again. I can't believe I'm about to say this but I have fallen hard for James while I've been away from him. I miss the way he would buy things to impress me or how he would always want us to kiss. Even though I called him self centered and narcissistic he is also really a sweet guy who is loyal to his friends and I am sure he won't spend all our time together looking at himself in his mirror or phone. We sort of had a thing going on before I left so I guess we'll just carry on from there.

I want to look good for when I go to 2J to see James again but it's roasting hot and I don't want to have sweat patches. I've seen some girls just wear swim suits so I might just do that. I look through my drawers and see a black bikini with leopard print sequins on it. I've never worn it before because they aren't really my thing but there's a first time for everything and if James thinks I'll look hot in it then it will be worth it. I also put on a pair of skin tight shorts but I don't know what shoes to wear. I can't wear boots with this outfit because they won't go together so I look for other shoes. I was going to go with a pair of flip flops but then I found a pair of black pumps. I look in the mirror and I have to admit, I look good. There is no way James won't chat me up with me wearing this.

I leave the apartment and walk across the hall towards 2J. I knock on the door and Mrs Knight. This reminds me of when me and James nearly went on our first date.

"Hi Mrs Knight. Is James in?"

"Umm yeah, but errr.." She answers awkwardly. I don't know why so I walk in anyway and head towards the couch. I don't look because I know he will be there and say, "Hey James. You miss me?" I ask suductively. Only then do I look at the sofa and see who's there. Not only is Kendall and Carlos there but there is a girl sitting on James' lap. Now I feel embarrased. He has clearly moved on and won't be interested, but that isn't stopping from staring wide eyed and gasping. I don't know what to do now. Do I carry on as of we are just friends and I was just asking if he missed me or do I leg it back to my apartment with shame. I choose neither and awkwardly shift towards the door.

"So I'm just gonna...go now." I say pointing towards the door. I give a wave to the rest of them trying to avoid James' and that other girls gaze.

Once out of the apartment I run towards my own apartment and lock the door. How could I of been so stupid and think he would still be into me. It's been months and in that time he's found someone else better than me. Well you know what, that's his loss. If he wants to be with that other chick then I'll let him. But he just can't come back to me when he gets bored of her.

Once out of the bikini top I put on a vest top and sit on the couch. I think about how lucky that girl is. She has an all access pass on "Air Diamond", she gets his full on attention and she gets held by his strong, protective arms. That could be me. If I hadn't of gone on tour we would of got together weeks after the motorcycle incident. I spent most of tour thinking about him and now that he is with some other girl makes me depressed.

* * *

James' POV

Oh my God. Lucy came into the crib and she looked HOT. I've never seen her in a bikini top before. Well, I have but only in my dreams. If I wasn't mistaken I think she was flirting. I would of got up and chatted her up if Ellie wasn't on my lap. Even though I want to go to Lucy's and say that I'm not dating Ellie and that I am totally available, I don't want to hurt Ellie because I know she likes me that way. I just don't like her that way.

"James who was that?" She asks me.

"That's Lucy. James has the biggest crush-" Carlos chirps until Kendall cuts him off by putting his hand over his mouth.

"Carlos, why don't we go to your room. We can play on your Nintendo 3DS and I want a chum hug." Carlos eagerly nods back and him and Kendall get up and head towards the bedrooms. On the way to the rooms Carlos shouts "Chum hug" and pulls Kendall towards him.

I turn back to Ellie and say

"Lucy is a girl I had a thing for before I met you. We nearly kissed and we nearly had our first date." I thought about lying to her but she deserves to hear the truth.

"Do you still like her?" She asks shyly. To be honest, I do. Ever since she left I've liked her more. I don't want to answer so I don't reply.

"I take your silence as a yes." Ellie them gets up to leave.

"Wait. Ellie." She turns around. "Yes. I do still like her, but you're amazing too."

"James stop it. I know you like her and we aren't exclusive so if you want her fine."

"Before you leave I want you to know that you are a great girl and I don't deserve you. You'll find a man who treats you like the princess you are and you will be happy with him." She smiles to me before she leaves. She does deserve more than me so this way we are both happy.

Even though Ellie and I are no longer together or whatever you want to call it, I'm still nervous to see Lucy. What if she now thinks I'm a player who's moving on to her next. I want her to know I don't just see her as someone I'll have a fling with. I want her to know that she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I love her personality. I'm jealous of the way people can say she's a freak or ugly and she won't be phased by it. If someone calls me ugly I try to make my hair better or lose a few pounds, I don't just shake it off because I don't care what people think about me. I take it to heart.

I know I have to see Lucy at some point so I make my way to her apartment. I stare at her door for a few seconds before knocking on it. When I knock she doesn't answer so I turn around to go back to 2J.

"James wait!" I turn around and see Lucy at the doorway. She has got changed into a vest top and she looks more like she usually does. "Come in." I follow her into her apartment. There are still suitcases out and bags with souvenirs in them. There is little London Eye on the coffee table and an Eiffel Tower magnet on the firdge freezer.

"James I am so sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't know you had moved on and I thought I had a chance with you. I remembered all the moments we had before I went on tour and I stupidly thought we could carry on from there. And now your girlfriend must be mad at you." She continues to speak but I don't know what to say if I'd stop her.

In an attempt for her to stop talking and show her how I feel about her I lean towards her, bring my head to her level and press my lips against hers.

* * *

Lucy's POV

What the hell is going on?! James is kissing me. Even though I am fighting the urge to kiss back he has a girlfriend and I don't want to be his misstress. He is holding me but I make my way out from his embrace and back away from him.

"James! What are you doing? You have a girlfriend and you're being unfaithful to her. Imagine if she found out what just happened."

"Oh Miss Stone. I think you have the wrong end of the stick. That girl is not my girlfriemd and I am not dating anyone. We are just friends who occaisionally kiss and cuddle but nothing more. I didn't want nothing more because I wanted you. The only reason I became friends with her is so I wouldn't be depressed because I was. When you left I got a poster of you and did boyfriend tests to see if I would be a bad boyfriend and generally was moping about like a love sick puppy. I missed you so much Lucy." He then begins to tear up. I go back over to him and hug him. He hugs me tightly as if I am a toy he doesn't want to share.

"I missed you too." I say sympathetically.

We both pull apart together and stare at each other. We then slowly lean in again. I go on my tip toes but then James puts his hands under my thighs and picks me up. I put my hands around his neck and start kissing him. We aren't rough and fast. We are slow and enjoying it. While still kissing he walks towards the sofa and sits down with me on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and I hold him closer. James starts to nibble on my lips and playfully growls. I pull away from him and start laughing.

"James...growl again." He growls again and puts up his hand like tiger. I laugh while he smile staring at me.

"James, what are you looking at?" I ask.

"You look gorgeous. You have a smile on your face and your lips are swollen from our kissing. Plus I'm happy. I just kissed Lucy Stone and I wasn't dreaming and you didn't pull away in disgust. But why? Last time you were here you weren't interested to me." He queried.

"Well. I missed you. I missed that there wasn't anyone there trying to date me or saying that they won't let anything hurt me. You're the only person who's ever said that to me." I say trying to fight the tears trying to fall.

He hugs me again and whispers in my ear, "I will never let anything hurt you. As long as we're alive I will always protect you."

* * *

James' POV

I'm pretty much walking on clouds right now. After walking around the palmwoods pool to show off that I have Lucy we go back to 2J. To my surprise there is no one there. I'm a bit concerned as to where they all are but I could guess and I don't care because I'm with Lucy. I sit on the couch and place her on my lap. I start kissing her neck to which she laughs and fidgets.

"I couldn't be any happier." I chuckle.

"Neither could I." She replies.

"I know it's been quick but what would you say if we made a video for YouTube to say we are together?" I ask.

"Sure. Lets tell the world." Lucy responded.

* * *

**Don't you just hate it when you think of a good storyline but not a good ending. Also don't you hate it when someone hates on a shipping you like. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
